


4

by Locolate



Series: 未死心 [4]
Category: Three Kingdoms History & Adaptations - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 02:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13649547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Locolate/pseuds/Locolate





	4

满城风雨只让中间这小段插曲显得更有意思。  
孙策本就觉得世界上没有什么可怕，从出海开始最不安乐的时候，大概就是前几天知晓周瑜可能有危险的时了。  
他自己本来就和危险打了这么多年交道，习惯了。因此自己遇上危险，和周瑜遇到危险，完全就是两回事。  
在狱中正准备带着周瑜走的时候，孙策想着也不知道有没有做得狠了，伸出手来，想让周瑜能扶着起来。  
枷锁已经打开，随意地扔在一边，不用怕它当啷响。  
结果周瑜没拉自己。周瑜抬起头来，对他笑了笑，说我腿抽筋了。  
孙策刚想说怎么搞成这样子，才反应过来。刚刚周瑜身体几近对折，腿挂在自己肩上，膝盖都不好动。他演得凶狠，但也没乱来，还自认有点技术，当时就想着要是让身下的人快感多一些，那疼痛和羞耻是不是就能更少一些，一直往周瑜体内最敏感那点顶着。这种时候人还不能控制自己肌肉，估摸是那个时候腿绷紧太久，才抽筋了。  
周瑜看他脸色阴晴转换，大概猜到他想什么，要放别的情况他倒要好好看看这副表情，但时间紧迫，周瑜还是拍了拍孙策的手，说“愣什么。”  
孙策回过神来，收回手，望向周瑜，有些不好意思地说：“抱歉。”  
“海盗头子还讲礼貌了？”  
本来就暗，周瑜看孙策还背着光，看不见孙策到底什么表情。  
但也无所谓。他依旧抬着头，看向孙策，说：“带我走吧？”  
然后孙策就把他抱了起来。周瑜把手往孙策脖子上一搭，在这紧急的时刻显出几分慵懒来，又仿佛这是什么再自然不过的事情，头还往孙策肩上靠了靠。  
所以孙策的声音离得很近。  
他说：“我带你走。”  
他想，我有的不是最好的船，也不是最有钱的船队，可是天涯海角，我都愿意和你一起去。

周瑜很久没有这种彻彻底底全身心依赖着一个人的感觉。半是因为孙策是他如今的唯一选择，又有一半是因为卸下身上所有别的身份和责任时，不用想这么多。  
但是孙策在小巷里把他放下时，周瑜还是皱了皱眉，他有不少时候也不能顾忌到这么多干净不干净的，但是没必要的时候还是尽量要好。  
孙策蹲下来，一下握住他的脚腕，说是不是几天牢狱生活又瘦了些，也没影响到动作——他另一只手开始揉他的小腿。  
周瑜直接问：“……要去哪里？”  
孙策头也不抬：“假身份买的房子，算半个安全屋吧。好久没去了，次次回来都是和你睡。”然后他又拉过另一条腿，动作不太轻，周瑜抽了口气，孙策抬起头看他一眼，低下头来继续按压他的小腿，随口问了句：“怎么了？”  
要是孙策不是那么专注于手上的小腿，大概还能见到周瑜也不自在地别了下头，耳尖还有一点红。可他只听见一句云淡风轻的“没什么”，也没往心里去。  
等差不多的时候，他放开周瑜脚腕，说：“动一动，能走了没？”  
周瑜扶着孙策的肩起了身。孙策拉着周瑜手腕，又一副怕他摔、随时要搂住他的样子，跟着周瑜走了几步。  
周瑜点头，说我能走了。  
他还是没看孙策。  
孙策又忍不住说了句，“你要有事儿就说，能解决的就先解决，别之后又有什么别的问题——”  
“不是什么要紧的事，过会儿再……”周瑜本来想顺着孙策说“解决”，到了嘴边又莫名其妙换了个说法：“再和你说。”  
然后周瑜对上孙策看过来的目光，说，“走吧。”

屋里长期没人住，冷冷清清，很多东西上还蒙着层尘。  
床也没铺好。孙策本想去随便铺一下，毕竟也不费什么劲。  
但是拉开柜子把那床被子刚拿出来，就看见还有老鼠窝在后头，只好又把被子堵了回去。  
好在备着的衣服没什么事儿，孙策随手拿了套就丢给周瑜，说：“换上吧。跟你们这儿的地下商人打交道不少，穿什么事情少我还是知道的。”  
周瑜也没犹豫，在孙策面前就把堪堪挡住半截膝盖的囚衣褪下。  
然后他想起了什么，又对孙策一笑，说：“刚刚你不是问我怎么了么？”  
孙策一下没想起来，“啊？”了一声。  
周瑜一手抱着那套充满异域风情的商人服饰，另外一只手把刚脱下来的囚衣往孙策那边扔，说：“……弄湿了。你那样抱我我根本没法——”  
孙策已经笑了出来，说：“然后你又被我拉着跑，还要躲宪兵队，那些东西就一直往外流……”  
周瑜别过头，又说：“……这衣服也太难看了。”  
“但是没人会查啊。等天亮了弄点颜料往脸上一抹，嘴里叽里咕噜随便说点他们听不懂的音节，宪兵都懒得查了。”孙策说这话的时候又开始翻箱倒柜，不知道在找什么。  
周瑜觉得有些无聊，抱着那堆衣服往天鹅绒长椅上一摔，把那些衣服摊开当被子，又蜷起身来，说睡了。  
孙策这个时候却好像找到了什么，握着个小罐子回了头，又走到椅子旁边，说：“起来。”  
周瑜睁开眼睛，问：“怎么了？”然后又眯了眯眼，说：“想和我一起睡？”  
这人真的是……孙策也说不上来该用什么词来形容，但是他本来以为周瑜要习惯他船上的氛围要一段时间，可现在一看，这个人融入角色还真的是很快。  
孙策表面上还是没理他，说：“睡什么睡。浑身是伤，后面东西还没弄出来，你睡得着算你厉害。”  
周瑜伸出手来，拉了拉孙策，让他靠得更近一些，说：“……不就是等你过来。这都看不出来？”  
孙策掀开那些衣服，手指沾了不少药膏，往周瑜小腿上一抹。  
刚刚小巷里又紧张，也暗，按摩起来时满脑子只有上面那些伤口有没有给按疼。当时周瑜是出了声，但是一点没听出来疼。他要愿意说出来还好，孙策想，有多疼我心里能有个数。  
药膏很凉。周瑜缩了一下。  
孙策问：“疼了？疼说出来，监狱里和外头不说就算了，当是保险起见，现在没人，说呗。”  
周瑜摇摇头，说：“凉。”  
孙策抬眼看了周瑜一下，又低下头去，没有说话。……当时没注意的太多，现在相对安全了，又点了灯，流畅的小腿肌肉线条和骨节分明的脚腕的好像轻轻碰了碰自己的神经。  
但是他并不觉得今晚除了狱中以外还应该再来一次。  
孙策说：“你翻个身，背后还有伤。”  
周瑜没说话，听他说什么就做什么。  
一道道细小的血痕布满了周瑜的后背。虽然当时也算情势逼人，可孙策也还觉得自己算是那个罪魁祸首。他抹药抹得小心，又添了几分轻柔。  
孙策握枪掌陀的手还有些茧，稍微有点糙的皮肤，加上这谨慎的力度，比起疼痛，周瑜感受得更多的是痒和麻。  
冰凉的药膏抹上蝴蝶骨的时候，周瑜一时紧张，身体绷紧了些。  
紧张是常有的情绪，本来也没什么。可他这一下，让后穴夹紧了些，那些混成一块儿的精液肠液似乎又被挤出来了一些。  
兴许是心情比起狱中放松了太多，周瑜下意识就说出来他的感受：“……痒……”  
孙策动作一顿。  
他真是太喜欢听周瑜这种无意识的示弱了——就算明知道对方很可能是故意、甚至带有一定目的的。  
因为我是独一无二的。上天下海，能让他依赖的，也只有我。  
他想得高兴，手上却又用力了些，周瑜又“嘶”了一声，偏过头来瞪他。  
孙策笑着说：“这就不痒了吧？”  
周瑜刚想说点什么，孙策就把手收了回来，继续说：“差不多了。”  
周瑜还看着他，孙策不心虚，大大方方和他对视，同街上几岁大的孩子一样，好像比着谁先动谁就输。  
最后孙策叹了口气，说：“你后面那些东西我来给你清还是你自己去？”  
他料想周瑜会不好意思，过会儿还能再逗逗他。  
周瑜却没什么不好意思，坐了起来，让出了个位置，还一下拉过孙策胳膊，说：“……你坐上来。”  
孙策说着“怎么了”，顺着他意思坐下，然后旁边的人马上又有别的动作，孙策费了不少劲儿才把自己的条件反射压了回去，没有扣住周瑜喉咙。他感觉腿上一重，然后脸又被捧了起来，目光直接对上周瑜。  
周瑜自上而下看着他，低下头仔仔细细地吻他。  
孙策抬起一只手，搂住周瑜的腰——明知道他不会掉下去，但是“护着他”似乎已经在短短几个小时内成为他最重要的信条。  
孙策既然一开始不会把这些说出来，现在自然也不会。孙策好整以暇，让周瑜主导这个吻。等周瑜放开他，又有些得意地想，他一口气没我长。  
周瑜额头挨着孙策的，又去碰孙策空闲的那只手，说：“……要你给我清。”  
孙策本以为刚刚才发生过那种事情，再加上外面还满世界找着他这个越狱死刑犯，没那个心情。  
但是人都送上门来了，他自然也不会推开。  
孙策贴在周瑜的耳侧说：“你还没回答我你怎么了。”孙策呼出来的气吹着周瑜耳朵，孙策知道他耳朵敏感，心里想着他果然又偏过头，仿佛能躲开一样。孙策手指顺着会阴，在穴口处停了下来，打了几个转。  
周瑜又扯出个笑，说：“……因为我高兴啊……”  
又是孙策时常能听到的傲慢和慵懒。他一用这种语气说话，说的八成都是假话——可别当我听不出来。  
于是孙策没接茬，手指撑开周瑜的后穴往里面探，还听着坐在自己身上的人断断续续地说：“……我之前十年，过得又不太好。告别过去，不该高兴吗？”  
周瑜没听到孙策回答他，睁开眼睛，看了看孙策。孙策像是没有听到一样，专注着手上的动作，还说：“刚以为你后面差不多都合上了，插进去才发现还有那么多水。”  
他说的是不要想那么多了。周瑜又吻他的鼻尖，手摸到孙策半勃的性器，指尖沿着血管轻轻滑过。把力度控制到足够让他彻底勃起，又绝不会给足够的刺激，非要撩到对方受不了，把性爱引导到更激烈的方向上——这种小把戏两个人在床上玩得多了。  
孙策喘着气，搂着周瑜腰的手忍不住用力，一丝清明又让自己刻意松了松手，但是又总觉得周瑜没扶稳自己，在用不用力两个选择中不断徘徊。周瑜显然也感觉到了，小声地笑着。孙策装作恼羞成怒，手指在他的后穴里狠按了几下。  
周瑜张开嘴，大口大口呼吸，往孙策身上挨得更紧。长期没有人住发着冷的屋子似乎都热了起来，肌肤相亲之间都起了一层薄汗，蹭在了一块儿。  
周瑜一只手撑在孙策肩上，另一首去抓孙策还在乱七八糟弄着自己后穴的手，说：“……出去。”他发现孙策今天意外地没跟他较劲儿，虽然嘴上的便宜还是要占——孙策说：“不是你说要做——”  
周瑜背挺直了一些，抬起腰来。孙策没再说话，小心翼翼环着周瑜的腰，想要说点什么，也没想到说什么好。  
别难过了？以后有我？  
可那是他的想法是他的人生，说这话又不能左右什么，作为安慰来说也有限。  
所以还是让他自己选吧。孙策稍稍往前倾，亲了亲离他最近的那一寸肌肤。  
周瑜腿又分开了些，然后握住孙策的性器，对准淌出些精液的后穴，一点点坐了下去。这个姿势进得很深，还没开始动作周瑜眼睛已经有些红了。  
孙策才开了口，想说是不是刚刚狱里受伤了疼。周瑜还以为他要做什么，很快地说了句：“……你别动。”  
“好。”孙策一点没犹豫。  
周瑜抬起腰又由着重力把自己带下去，还好像舍不得和孙策分开。孙策眼前漂亮的锁骨起起落落，胸腹也贴着面前的身体不断摩擦，实话说是不太舒服，可贴在一起的地方发着热——他再确定不过这是燃烧的性欲。可吞吐自己下身的速度明显又变慢了，这个姿势让孙策每次说话都能或多或少的把气呼到周瑜耳边。  
孙策说：“小心腿抽筋了。”  
周瑜动作一顿，一下腿都软了，失去支持的身体猛地往下，挺立的肉棒往里插得更深——他没忍住出了声。他两只手都撑在了孙策肩上，又低下头，湿漉漉地看着孙策，说：“……不好玩。”  
“……这儿位置不够，你现在嫌不好玩也没办法了。”孙策说着还往上顶了一下，“这我可顾不了你的感受，要想爽到，你自己跟着动。”  
说出口孙策才想起来这话是不是太……随意了些——以前他潜意识里估计还是莫名顾忌对方的身份地位，大部分时候说这种话都只不过是说说而已，用命令式的说法……  
他看了一眼周瑜的表情，发现对方脸颊红到了耳根。孙策刚想换个方式说，就听见周瑜很轻很轻地“嗯”了一声。  
周瑜不让他动，他本来就忍得不好受，那现在还等什么？  
他按在周瑜腰上的手滑到臀部，稍微托上一托，一下下开始顶弄，一直没清理的后穴泡的发软，足够绵密地含着他的下身又让他插得顺畅，才让他把狱中那场乱七八糟的性爱丢到脑后，又勾起平日在各种各样旅馆里交合的回忆。  
周瑜摆着腰的幅度不大，想来也是——他总想着以最小的付出获得最大的战果。孙策猜他都不知道自己已经叫了出声，喊着自己的名字——孙策不是不知道他后来有些时候总避免喊自己，他可以理解对把情感放在未知上的不安。  
但是以后不会了，他想。我带你走。到所有我知道的我不知道的地方，到你不再为过去而难过的地方。  
周瑜想得没有孙策多——孙策每一次抽插都把他往失控的边缘推，他离着临界点越来越近越来越近，身体灵魂根本无暇去思考别的事情。他想他大概叫出了声，可都没关系了。他放任自己沉沦在欲望之中。  
然后他什么都看不见，只能牢牢地抓住孙策。他想他大概把东西都蹭到了孙策小腹上。  
但是也很好。周瑜想孙策大概觉得他今天很奇怪，虚虚开口解释说，我很早开始就一直都在想，要和你贴得越近越好。  
他腰上的手按得更用力，可周瑜不说疼。反正孙策总是控制不住他的力气，又肯定不会伤到自己。  
孙策居然也有语塞的时候。他只说了“你……”，又马上说不下去了。周瑜迷迷糊糊低下头吻他，孙策从未如此清晰的感受到性和爱不是彻底分开的。  
他尚不知道周瑜是否爱他，可是这些话语和动作已经足够了。  
他今晚第二次把精液留在周瑜的后穴中，回应着这个吻。

换衣服时特别安静。孙策没忍住，还是把事情拎出来说了。  
“你要是难过，就别说自己高兴了。”  
周瑜一愣，然后说：“……我有什么不高兴的，大难不死又可以摆脱莫名其妙的官僚生活——”  
孙策衣服穿好了，回过头说：“你一步步爬上来的不是心血？你真以为谁都看不出来你觉得你的东西都被糟蹋了？”  
周瑜没说话。孙策也不逼他，知道想事儿毕竟还是要时间的。  
过一会儿周瑜却笑了：“是挺糟蹋的。要我还在，这宪兵队能这么傻么，到现在还没找到人……”他又望了一眼窗外，“巡逻路线还乱来。我才走了几天啊……”  
孙策也笑，说：“那之后还得麻烦您给我们船队提意见了。”  
“听海盗说敬语可真刺耳。”  
“那我面前这位预备海盗是不是要先练一练我们的说话方式？”  
周瑜不置可否，只说我也穿好了衣服，市集要开了，差不多该走了。  
孙策点了点头。

一路上果然都很顺利，没什么搜查队，周瑜不断地说这儿不好那儿不好，要换自己来一定不是这样的。孙策说你怎么变得比我还多话时，周瑜又笑了出来，说你也知道自己话多。  
但是港口果然还是要一个个人查过去。  
孙策一直说没关系，他们装的这个民族很好蒙混过关。况且他所有船员都已经在船里了，补给还不多，实际上他们也不能拖下去想别的办法。  
周瑜心一横，说那也只好试试了。

那检查的宪兵低头看了看资料，一抬头，瞳孔放大，下意识就说：“是周——”  
周瑜手放在了腰间的小刀上。孙策已经走在了前头，也一直往这边看，一副随时要到这边来的样子。  
那宪兵把话吞了回去，说：“……周五就想到那边，你真的是想多了……”  
这回换周瑜惊讶了。  
那宪兵眨了眨眼睛，放走了周瑜。他低声说：“……您一路顺风。我们不会忘记您的规矩的，会好好保护这里的人的。”  
周瑜若无其事走过了他，也小声回了他一句，说：“……好。”


End file.
